This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to debug management in a distributed batch data processing environment which uses a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Debug management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for debug management efficiency may increase.